leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Scalchop King Competition
The Scalchop King Competition (Japanese: ホタチキング決定戦 King Decision Battle) is an -exclusive tournament held annually at Scalchop Island in the Decolore Islands for s who raise male and . There is also a competition for female Oshawott and Dewott, but it takes place separately. The winning Trainer earns a golden scalchop crafted by an artist from the island, while their Pokémon gets the honor to be Scalchop Island's symbol for one year, until the next Scalchop King Competition is held. It is hosted by Freddy O'Martian and is judged by the local Don George and Nurse Joy. In the anime In Crowning the Scalchop King!, when and were traveling on a cruise through the Decolore Islands, they noticed there were a lot of Oshawott and Dewott on board. They asked Porter what this was all about and he told them about the competition held later that day at Scalchop Island. Excited, Ash decided to enter with his . When Ash and his friends arrived at the island, the competition for female Oshawott and Dewott had already taken place and an Oshawott called Osharina had won and was crowned queen. The winner of the competition for male Oshawott and Dewott would get to be king alongside Osharina. At the competition site, Ash quickly gained a rivalry with Cadbury, an overconfident competitor with a Dewott named Caesar. Ash's Oshawott managed to pass all portions of the competition and reached the final, where he had to battle the other finalists, Cadbury and Caesar. With all his strength, Oshawott managed to defeat Caesar and was declared the winner of the competition. Ash was shocked to hear that Oshawott would have to stay on the island to be the island's symbol for one year, however. He prepared to say goodbye to Oshawott, as Oshawott had fallen in love with Osharina, but at the last moment it was revealed that Osharina loved Caesar instead. Heartbroken, Oshawott's scalchop broke in half, and this meant he was disqualified from the tournament. As runner-ups, Cadbury and Caesar were then automatically declared the winners instead. Contest portions *'Scalchop exhibition' :All participating Oshawott and Dewott show their scalchops to the audience. The judges judge the scalchops on aspects like color and shape. The ones with the best looking scalchops move on. *'Scalchop hitting' :The Oshawott and Dewott need to throw their scalchops in a target, similar to a game of darts. *'Brick Break' :The Oshawott and Dewott need to break a pile of bricks with their scalchops. They have to break as many bricks as possible. *'Scalchop performance' :The Oshawott and Dewott need to deliver a performance by use of their scalchops. It is similar to the Performance Stage of a Pokémon Contest. *'Battle' :In the final portion of the competition, the final two participants face off in a over a pool with small platforms. Notable competitors Trivia * The competition is similar to the Croagunk Festival of Pastoria City: ** Only Pokémon of a certain kind or evolutionary family are allowed to enter. ** It has a round where the competitors are judged for different aspects not particularly notable for those who do not have an eye for such aspects. ** It features an round where a pile of bricks must be broken, similar to the Block Smash Event. ** It has a battle round. *** Similarly, competed in both contests disguised as its main Pokémon and passed through two rounds without being caught before being eliminated. In other languages |bordercolor= |de=Muschelkönig-Festival |fi=Kuorikuningaskilpailu |it=Gara del Re delle Conchiglie |pl=Konkurs na Króla Muszelek }} Category:Decolore Islands competitions de:Muschelkönig-Festival es:Torneo del Rey Caparaconcha/Torneo Rey de la Vieira it:Gara del Re delle Conchiglie